


Clothes

by lovelylittleliar



Series: ViTri Week [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Smut, vitri week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittleliar/pseuds/lovelylittleliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the lights on it's hard to tell who's is what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Outfit Swap
> 
> It's late. Oh so late

“If you don’t move, then let me be on top.”

“Shut up, Virus.”

Trip’s hand was placed on Virus’s throat, allowing him minimal amounts of air. Virus gasped and grabbed Trips wrist to pull him away before Trip thrust hard into him. Trip continued a hard, vigorous pace. 

Virus’s nails dug into Trips skin, silently begging him to release his neck as the pressure got stronger. Trip moved his hand only to grab his elder’s hips and slammed back into him. Trip used Virus’s hips as leverage to rub against his prostate with each thrust. 

Virus bit the back of his hand. They would never allow each other the pleasure of hearing them moan. Trip tried like hell to push every little sound out of Virus that he could; it was his personal goal to make the other moan for something that he did. 

“Hurry- Hurry up. We have to be-“ Virus tilted his head back, biting his lip to suppress a moan, “Somewhere- soon.”

“Shut up.”

Trip knew he was close. It had been awhile since he had last had sex with anyone, so it would be a little bit quicker for him to hit his own climax.

Virus bit into his wrist and reached for his own dick. Of course Trip would get him close so fast, he was the only one who could get him so close so fast, but Virus would never admit that information to anyone. His little own secret. 

After a few harsh strokes, Virus came on his hand and stomach. Trip smirked and thrust a few more times before finishing inside of Virus. 

“If you –“

Trip actually grinned at Virus and pulled out while Virus sat up about to scream at Trip for not pulling out, but felt the sting from the rough sex rushing up his spine. Lying back down, Virus settled on just glaring at Trip in the dark. 

“Get dressed, Trip.”

The bed creaked as he got off to find were his clothes were haphazardly thrown. Virus soon followed him off the bed. 

“If you didn’t insist on us removing all of our clothes before fucking, then we wouldn’t have to get dressed again in the dark.”

“Shut up and hand me my shirt.”

“I don’t know which one is my shirt and which is your shirt, Virus.”

“Then hand me one of them.”

Trip tossed Virus the next thing he grabbed. He pulled on the, hopefully, right white shirt. After a few stumbling steps, the lights flickered on and Trip looked down at the next piece of clothing he had grabbed, Virus’s jacket. 

“I said hand me my shirt. Not your shirt.”

“I couldn’t see.”

“Give me back my clothes. They don’t fit you.”

“You look good in mine. We should switch.”

Virus let the pants he had to hold up fall back onto the floor, along with the white shirt and vest he had put on without realizing it. Trip shrugged. He loved looking at Virus in his clothes. It was almost like a girlfriend effect.

Virus threw the vest at his staring counterpart and held out his hand expectantly, so Trip tossed him the shirt he was wearing and the jacket. Virus quickly redress for the amount of pain he should be in. Soon enough they were both dressed and the light switch was flipped off as they left the room.


End file.
